The Unkown Within
by Damian The Chaser
Summary: More than two centuries ago, a psychological analyst taught us we have quite an active subconsience. Hermione gets mugged by hers. VERY GRAPHIC.
1. Chapter 1

Being naked when you are alone is never weird. It is never cause for frowned eyebrows or shunned thoughts. Being naked when you are alone is liberating.

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at herself. The dormitory was empty, the door was locked and she was far enough from the window as to be certain that no one could see her. For the first time since a long while, she wasn't brainstorming to come up with a solution for one problem of the other. She felt peaceful… which was kind of strange considered the drama this morning had brought.

But now everything was all right. The castle – although filled with students, teachers and ghosts – had gone quiet somewhere in the afternoon, leaving her to her own thoughts. Hermione did not remember when she had shed her clothes, nor did she know how she was this certain that the door of her dormitory was closed. She stared at her hands in the mirror as she raised them and put them over her breasts. It felt good. Slowly applying more pressure, she felt a minor smile beginning at the corners of her mouth. With her left hand she squeezed her nipple, her right trailed over her stomach and came to a rest on top of her lower abdomen. Odd, the way she felt her own heart beating harder and harder the lower she slid.

A slight wetness made her understand that it was time for her to sit down. She scooted closer to the mirror and opened her legs, so that she wouldn't have to strain to see herself. Her folds were dark, purplish. It was obvious her head had given up a lot of blood for the sake of her groin. Biting her lip hardly, she placed her thumb on her clit. No matter how hard she bit, she could not stop the content sigh when she started circling her clitoris.

Heavens, if only it were always this easy to relieve her stress. She began moving her fingers more frantically, warming herself up. Her gaze averted from her vagina and she looked herself straight in the eye.

One second it seemed she was going to freeze, seemingly disgusted with herself. Then the moment passed. She let her forefinger slide under her clit, passing over her urethra and then let it – finally – slip into her. A soft, murmured '_O_' escaped her, while she felt herself immediately clamp together. She arched her index, which resulted immediately in her eyes closing tightly. Starting leisurely, she pushed her finger in deeper and pulled it back out. She worked her pace up, faster, pumping in and out. Than – so resolute she almost surprised herself – she let her middle finger accompany her index. _I'm finger fucking myself_, she mused, while scissoring as far she could take – and even farther.

Daring herself, she slammed her ring finger in there as well, causing herself to fall flat on her back and grind in the air, all the while clenching and unclenching rapidly. She spread her three fingers wide – wider, until she could swear she saw stars. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, her legs trembled and her breathing became harsher with every second that passed.

And then – right on the moment someone opened the door – hot fluid poured out of her and made it possible to pull out her fingers in one swift movement.

'Hermione?'

She opened her eyes to the sound of Rons voice. 'How did you get in here?' she asked wonderingly, all the while with her left hand massaging her breast.

'Hermione. Get up. Please get up.'

'Don't be so overly dramatic', she said. 'And I can't get up. Not right now.'

Ron's voice sounded distant, even though he kneeled right next to her by now. 'Hermione?' He drifted farther and farther away.

Weird. She blinked and then he was there again. Sharply defined and with the same angry expression on his face as that morning.

'_Colloportus_.'

'Ron?' Alarmed, she tried to get up, but she was pushed back before she could do as much as close her legs. 'What – what are you doing?'

'I'm still angry with you', he said coolly.

'But – ' Hermione sucked in a surprised gush of air when he slammed her left hand away and pinched her nipple, hard and vicious. 'Au! What do you think you're doing?'

'No need to get up', Ron sais, in perfect opposition with his earlier statements. 'Just stay there.' He started undoing his robes, before Hermione's shocked eyes. 'I said, _no need to get up_!' He repeated when Hermione made a move to grab her wand. He threw her wand on the nearest bed and pinned her down to the ground.

'Stop that', Hermione snarled, more than a little bit panicked now. 'And get off of me.'

Ron was naked – how did he manage so fast? – and hard. Hermione could see his penis, standing proud against his abdomen, in a cradle of fire coloured curls.

'Don't, Ron. I'm – I'm still sore, don't do that!' Hermione moved frenetically underneath him. She knew she wasn't weak. She could fight him of. She had to. This didn't even feel normal anymore.

But either she overestimated herself, or she had misjudged Ron's force. He hovered on top of her, bellybutton to belly button and let himself fall down completely unexpected, as soon as his legs strangled hers, he levered himself up a little bit and aligned the top of his penis with Hermione's still wet vagina.

'Don't do anything you'll regret, Ron', Hermione kept talking. 'Don't, please – ' Her firmness shattered slowly when she caught the distant glare in Ron's eyes. Knowing there was something seriously off beam, she tried hysterically to roll away, but she never succeeded. In one intrusive, ripping motion, Ron buried himself in her, to the root. Her scream echoed in the dormitory, throughout the castle and across the school grounds.

_Someone will hear_, she thought. _Someone will hear me and it'll be over… Won't it?_

_How did Ron get into the Girls' part of the tower? Why was it so quiet? _She didn't understand. She couldn't stand the riddles. She could not handle these waves of continuous pains, who seemed to come from her ribs, instead of her loins, where Ron kept slamming – and slamming –

Suddenly she noticed a figure, out of the corners of her eyes. It was a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes and school robes – it was her.

And then Hermione heard Ron's voice again.

'What is wrong? Why isn't anything changing? This had been going on for too long!'

Her dressed self looked down upon her and smiled. _Go to sleep, little girl. Do not over think._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your review.**

**I know this story is crazy, but… hey… that's what the internet is for, I guess. =)**

It was silent in the hospital wing. This was probably the only place in the castle were it could ever be silent even though people were around. Grey light poured through the high windows, shining down on a boy with red hair, strapping shoulders and freckles that made him look younger than he actually was. He was sitting in a chair next to a bed, with his chin in his hand and a distant gaze, as if he had been there a while.

Suddenly Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, but it was Harry's voice he heard.

'Any change?' he asked, brows furrowed worriedly.

Ron shook his head. 'Nothing.'

Harry took the chair opposite him. 'This can't be good. It's almost six hours now. She should at least have woken up, shouldn't she?'

'I don't know.' Ron rubbed his eyes. Strange how one could become tired just by waiting.

'Did you – I mean, what happened exactly?'

Ron sighed. 'I told you.'

'I know.'

'We had a fight. She said I was a "soft big baby" and ran off. And merely an hour later I found her in the Greenhouse, on the ground, with Lovage all around her.' There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. 'Madam Pomfrey says she might have an overdose and that it is best she stays asleep while her body cleans itself of it.'

'This is nothing like Hermione', Harry said. 'I mean, being clumsy with plants and all. She's never clumsy.'

'No.'

'Where – where were you two fighting over?' Harry asked, a little hesitant.

Ron looked at him sharply. He was about to snap something, but seemed to change his mind. 'Everything and nothing, really. It started out as just arguing and next thing I knew we were yelling.' That wasn't the entire truth, but he'd be damned if he told his bedroom problems to his best mate.

'Sucks', found Harry.

'Yes, well…' Ron yawned.

'Maybe you should go to bed?' Harry suggested.

'What if she wakes up?'

'I'll be here.'

Ron shook his head. 'I want to be here.'

'But – '

'Drop it.'

Harry held his hands up in the air. 'Fine', he mumbled.

Ron felt slightly guilty for snapping, but he couldn't help himself. Harry never fought with Hermione. Not since the war was over and they had come back to the castle to finish their education. It was irrational, but Ron still felt jealous of him, of the easy way he could live next to Hermione.

'Do you think she can hear us?' Harry asked, disrupting his train of thoughts.

'I don't think so, she would have woken up by now if she could.' At least, that was what Ron kept telling himself.

'She's got to at least sense we're here, no?'

'I reckon', Ron answered, more to shut Harry up than something else. He looked at Hermione's relaxed face. A few hours ago she had moaned and her expression had twisted in pain, but now she looked peaceful and – asleep, really. 'I think I should go to bed, after all.' Ron stood up. 'I don't think she's going to wake up any time soon.'

Harry nodded and scooted his chair closer to Hermione. 'I'll stay. You get some rest.'

'I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

Ron walked away. He closed the door of the hospital wing, with a feeling of vexation he didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**And with some – ahum – delay, I present you part 3 of the craziness.**

Hermione's head ached like hell. She felt as if she had partied all day long and had to fight of a hangover. After some seconds, she managed to pry her eyelids open. Next to her, she could see a head with dark red hair.

'Ron?' she asked, sounding hopeful and hesitant at the same time. Then she saw it was Ginny. 'O.'

'Yeah, I'm happy to see you too', Ginny answered furtively. She scooted closer. 'How do you feel?'

'Like I had too much sex', Hermione said truthfully.

Ginny chuckled. 'How can one have too much sex?'

Hermione's face darkened. 'Never mind.' She tried to move, but her arms and legs were so heavy she suspected them to be filled with lead. 'Merlin! What the hell happened?'

'I was hoping you could tell me.' Ginny stood up from her chair. 'I should go get Pomfrey – '

'No, wait!' Hermione couldn't move, but her voice was strong enough to make Ginny stand still, however a bit reluctant. 'I – I need to – to talk to you.'

'O?' Ginny slowly sat back down. 'Did you inhale the Lovage un purpose? 'Cause I know sometimes it gives you these wonderful trips – '

'No!' Hermione snarled. '_That_ was an accident!' She took a deep breath. 'Gin, did you ever – dream about – you know – '

'Spit it out!' Ginny leaned closer and was getting frustrated at Hermione's attempts to delay the inevitable.

'Did you ever dream about being raped?'

Ginny stared at her. Her hazelnut eyes were wide with surprised. More than two minutes passed, in absolute silence. The sun had set and the hospital ward was dark, except for the orange lights at the walls. The air smelled of cleanness and something else Hermione couldn't quite place.

'Ginny?' she asked hesitantly, after what seemed like eternity.

'You dreamt you were raped?' Ginny snapped out of her reverie. 'You? _You?_'

'You're shocked', Hermione stated.

'Of course! But not for the reasons you seem to think of.'

'Then what is it?'

'Hermione, it is even hard for me to imagine you think about sex at all, but to dream you were actually raped…' Ginny shook her head in wonder. 'I never would have expected.'

'Well, it happened.' Hermione sighed. She was getting some feeling back in her legs, but not nearly enough to get out of bed.

'Hey…' Ginny murmured softly. She scooted closer to Hermione and took her hand. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of. I once dreamt that too. It was just a nightmare.'

'A nightmare', Hermione repeated. She could feel her breasts tingling at the memory. She sighed. 'How am I ever going to look him in the eye?'

Ginny froze. 'You mean – you knew him? You got – it was RON!' she screeched in horror. 'Good Goderick! _Hermione!'_

'I couldn't control it!' Hermione tried to defend her subconscious. 'I honestly don't know why I dreamt what I dreamt, okay?'

'I'm getting Pomfrey', Ginny said slowly. She stood and walked to the small office.

Hermione watched her go. Why had she told Ginny? Because she had hoped she'd understand? Ha. Nice try. Hermione didn't even understand it herself.

This morning, Hermione had had a fight with Ron. A big fight. Not just a quarrel about something silly. She had said some horrible things to him. Things she'd never thought she'd say out loud. She told him he was too careful in bed. That he took things way to slow. That she wouldn't mind if he roughed things up a bit.

She had acted like a bitch. Ron had been so angry he walked away without looking back.

Of course Hermione had felt a little – a lot – guilty, but to take her mind of the fight and her bitchy behavior, she had gone to the Greenhouse to finish a sketch of the Venomous Tentacula, but somehow a pot of Lovage had ended up on the floor. All she remembered after that was bending over to clean the dirt of the floor of the Greenhouse.

Come to think of it, the fact she had that weird dream wasn't even her fault. She was under the influence of Venomous Tentacula, for crying out loud.

Still. If her subconscious hadn't been so obsessed with Ron, she probably would have been dreaming something entirely else.

Madam Pomfrey let Hermione go, after some thorough examining and a small dose of Health Potion. Hermione didn't go to the Great Hall to have dinner with the rest of the school. She wandered the corridors of the castle, until she ended up in an empty classroom on the second floor, next to a statue of Nimue.

It didn't take long for Ron to find her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
